The signal amplification device provided in a base station of a radio communication system may use a high-efficiency linear amplification circuit configured to amplify high frequency power to a high level. An example of a high-efficiency liner amplification circuit includes saturation amplifiers that are realized under the linear amplification with a nonlinear component (LINC) system and combined by a Chirex combiner or the like.